Blossom Cedar
by Marcelle Hvidsteen
Summary: What happens when the Straw Hat crew pickes up what seemes like a wooden statue?
1. Chapter 1

"I see something."

"What, the island?"

"No, a raft."

Nami frowned her brow and looked the way Usopp was pointing, and surly, there it was. A raft.

"Wait, there is something on it?"

"Is it a person?"

"No, it's a… statue."

Nami looked at the raft again, and shook her head. Waste of time.

"Let's go get it."

She didn't even stir as her captain was suddenly standing next to her, his arms up. Grinning like the moron he was. She just hit him on the back of his head.

"Don't be an idiot, why would we want a statue on the ship. Besides it's in the other direction and we have to hurry as fast as we can to the other island."

"No."

"No?"

Nami wasn't surprised thou. She knew that when he had gotten an idea into his head was there nothing that would stop him.

"Let's get that statue."

Luffy was standing on the rail, pointing towards the raft. Nami shook he head and turned to Chopper.

"What's going on?"

"Luffy wants to get a statue on a raft."

Chopper's eyes started to sparkle.

"Can you go and turn the rudder?"

He smiled and nodded his usual eager self, before morphing to his most human form and running to the kitchen, where the rudder was to be found. Nami smiled before looking at her captain again and his big grin.

--

It was a wonderful statue. Made from dark wood, looking so real it was almost silly. It was a girl, with long hair braided and hanging over her right shoulder. She was wearing wide pants, a long sleeved top, which showed off her stomach and open toed flats.

"She's beautiful."

Chopper looked upon the statue with his normal admiration.

"It's okay."

Sanji was drooling and Zoro hit him over the head.

"It's a statue ero-cook."

"I know that marimo."

The two men looked at one another with anger and unconcealed irritation.

"I'm hungry."

"Right away Nami-san."

Completely forgetting his argument Sanji flew into the kitchen. Holding the door open for Nami and Robin. The other men quickly followed.

--

It was Chopper's turn to keep watch. He didn't like it. He was scared of the dark, but he did it. Like they all had to. But he was still scared as he sat up in the crow's nest making his medicine to candle light.

Footsteps?

"Zoro? Nami? Sanji? Luffy? Robin? Usopp? Franky?"

The less he was answered the more scared he was. Finally he looked down on the deck. Nothing. He breathed out, probably just his imagination. He continued.

Footsteps.

He looked down on deck again and screamed.

--

A high piercing sound made the air around her vibrate. Freezing she looked up at the person in the air. She swore, but knew she had been caught. It would only make matters worse if she ran. Suddenly she could hear footsteps, and several people were soon on deck.

"What is it Chopper?"

He had green hair and three kantanas at his hip.

"Gho – gho – ghost."

The sound came from the man who had discovered her.

"Ghost?"

She turned to the dark haired man whit shaking knees.

"I must assure you I'm no ghost."

The man's trembles just continued.

"Blossom Cedar, nice to meet you."

He fainted as she put out her hand. A woman with orange hair took it.

"I'm Nami."

Suddenly a new scream made her jump into the air and look around.

"What happened to the statue?"

The man in the straw hat just looked around desperately.

"The statue is gone."

He sounded like a whimpering child who couldn't find his toys.

"I'm sorry that's my doing."

He turned to her and the look on his face mad her take a step back.

"You see I was the statue. Look."

Desperately she held out her hand and turned it into the same dark wood as the statue.

"Oooohh."

He ran over and fascinated grabbed her hand.

"Devil fruit?"

She turned to the man as he lit a cigarette. He hadn't said anything until now.

"Yes. Uddi uddi no Mi. I'm a wood person."

"Oooohh. What can you do?"

She opened her mouth, but her stomach did the talking. She looked embarrassed away. The guy in the straw hat let go of her hand.

"Sanji."

"I'm on the way."

Then the cigarette man, Sanji, turned and started to walk away. Cedar looked after him.

"What is he doing?"

"Food. You are hungry aren't you?"

Her stomach growled again.

"I'm starving."

"Then it's settled, you're really lucky you know. Sanji's cooking is the best."

"You really think so Nami-saaan."

Suddenly Sanji was standing right in front of them. Cedar was spooked, but Nami just hit him on the head like him suddenly appearing was an everyday business.

"To bad he's also an idiot."

"Nami-saaan."

Nami stepped over Sanji's body lying on the floor, and Cedar followed. They sat by the table, and a dark haired woman sat on her other side.

"So tell us Blossom Cedar, where do you come from?"

"Show us your powers?"

Cedar looked from the woman to the boy with the straw hat.

"You shouldn't be wearing that unless you are the real deal."

He looked confused, and she pointed to the hat. He took it off before grinning and put it back on.

"You see he is the real deal."

Cedar looked with big eyes at Nami before everything fell in place.

"Cat burglar Nami. Devil child Nico Robin. Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro. Cyborg Franky. Black leg Sanji. Pet Tony Tony Chopper and Straw Hat Luffy."

She looked at the glum faces of the man with the shaking legs and Chopper before looking at Nami.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"Don't care about them. Chopper was a bit defended about being called a pet on his poster, and you forgot Usopp."

Cedar turned to the couple.

"I'm very sorry. I didn't mean to offend anyone. I thought that was your title Tony Tony Chopper, and I haven't heard your bounty Usopp."

"You mean you haven't heard of the incredible sniper Sogeking?"

Usopp rose and posed.

"You mean the masked guy with the long nose?"

He started to pout again.

"I'm sorry."

Cedar was afraid they would cast her away for insulted their crewmember.

"Here."

She drew out her carving knife and cut off her finger. She looked up as Chopper screamed.

"Don't worry about it Tony Tony Chopper. It grows out, see."

She showed him her finger and he, as the rest of the team, looked astonished as a tiny twig grew out of her stub. Growing and blooming it had soon replaced her missing finger, which had turned into a wood.

"Uuuuhhhh That's soooo cooool."

She blushed, but smiled by the complement from the famous crew captain Luffy. She grabbed the knife with her hand and started to work on the small wooden peace, which she had grown a bit. Soon it was a replica of Sogeking, in miniature size.

"Ooooooooooooohhhhhh."

Blushing even harder she gave it Usopp.

"Unfair. I want one. I want one."

"What do you want captain?"

"A sea king. No, a ship. No, meat."

Cedar was confused and thought he demanded a lot from her.

"You want me to carve out meat?"

"Sanji I'm hungry."

He had forgotten all about her. She turned to Nami.

"He has the attention span of a child. Just forget about him."

A bowl of soup was placed before her.

"Thank you Sanji. It looks lovely."

He looked at her suddenly with what appeared to be hearts in his eyes. Cedar got a bit scared, again.

"Is he all right?"

"He's fine, as I said earlier. He's an idiot."


	2. Chapter 2

"Join our crew."

Cedar looked surprised at Luffy. He was sitting across from her and his smile reached around his face.

"Yes join our crew Cedar." Nami.

"Please Cedar." Chopper

"Oh yes." Usopp

She looked from one face to the other. All smiling. Well, except Zoro, but she didn't care. He didn't look like the type to smile a lot. He was sitting, leaning against the wall, his arms crossed. She got the impression he didn't trust her, but then why should he?

"Why do you want me on the crew? You've just met me."

"You're coooool."

She couldn't help smile to the over energetic smile. He was almost jumping up and down. He didn't resemble a man worth 300 million beli.

"Okay."

"Really?"

"I have something I must do, but I guess I can hang with you until then."

Luffy smiled and jumped on the table. Cedar couldn't help being caught by his enthusiasm.

"Yeah, Cedar is our new nakama."

She froze and turned cold inside. He was one of them. Jumping on the table, she pulled out her knife form it's place on her belt and placed it against his neck. She didn't look at him. She could hear swords be draw and assumed it was Zoro. Now he would have his doubts affirmed. The rest of the crew was just looked at them in shock. Luffy just looked at her.

"I said I would join the crew. I will do what you order me to do, obey by the rules you set as captain, but I am not your nakama. Got it."

She looked at him with pure hatred, before she jumped off the table and ran out of the room. She didn't want them to see the tears in her eyes. She knew the truth of the word nakama. When she was outside she ran to the front of the ship. Her hands pressed firmly against her mouth so her screams would be muffled. Her body pressed against the reeling so not to tremble. Her eyes closed hard so her tears would not be shown.

_Actually I'm happy. That means I can jump into the ocean if you fall._

_You mean that?_

_Of course Cedar._

She didn't belong here. They where nakamas and she… She stopped shaking and her hands fell down along her body, her eyes opened and clear. She walked to the edge, before looking at the black dem dem mushi around her left wrist. He was here on the Grand Line. There was no doubt. Her stomach growled again, and she swore inside. She would have to find an island quickly or else that didn't matter.

"You could at least eat before you leave."

She turned and looked surprised as Sanji came up to the deck, carrying a bowl of soup.

"You want to feed me after I threatened your captain?"

He placed the bowl next to her before leaning on the rail and lighting a cigarette. Her stomach growled again as the spicy sent hit her nose and told her that there was food nearby.

"I understand how it is to starve. It's a horrible feeling. Being on the waist sea without food or water."

"I usually transform, I don't feel hunger when I do."

She looked at the bowl, at him, before placing a hand on the spoon.

"And you are sure I'm not stepping on some rules set by the captain?"

"I wouldn't have cared even if he had."

She started to eat, slowly, thou her insides was screaming after her to fill them. Her mother's words were pounding in the back of her head. _Manners Cedar. Never forget your manners That's what separates a lady from just an ordinary woman. _She placed the bowl back down when she was finished.

"I never knew food could taste so good."

Suddenly he changed from the cool, relaxed guy to a lovesick pup with hearts in his eyes.

"You really think so Cedar-chan."

Cedar, not knowing what to do, took a step back when she heard snickers from the stairs. She grinned and formed a wooden knife in her hand, as hard and as sharp as if it had been made from iron or stone, and threw it on the railing. Sanji looked confused after her knife. At least four different screams could be heard as the knife hit the wood.

"It's not nice to eavesdrop."

Nami, Usopp, Franky and Chopper rose, blushing over being caught. They walked up, clearly ashamed, with Robin behind them, not affected.

"We didn't mean to offend you Miss Botanist."

"It's not… How did you know I was a botanist?"

Robin suddenly had everyone's eyes on her.

"Your necklace, if I'm not mistaken, is the national symbol for Hana Ki. The national botanist island in the South Sea."

Cedar was shocked. No one, in all the time she had travelled the seas, had recognised the old symbol. They had only thought of it as a nice trinket. Her hand went up to the wooden tree hanging around her neck.

"You are right."

"You're a botanist. Like Montblanc Norland."

Cedar couldn't help smiling.

"Exactly as Montblanc Norland."

Chopper looked up at her with stars in his eyes.

"I don't care if he lied about the island of gold. When it came to plants, he was a genius. Just look at his work."

"Actually he didn't lie."

She looked confused up at Chopper.

"What?"

"It's true. Part of the island was shoot up in the sky." Nami

"We've been there." Usopp

She couldn't help laugh, they were joking. But when she looked at the serious faces of everyone her laughter stopped.

"The island was shot up in the air? How is that possible?"

"Knock-up streams. It's up in Skypiea." Robin

They were fooling with her. They had to. Skypiea didn't exist. There wasn't an island in the sky. How could things grow up there with no earth to support it?

"You don't believe us Miss Botanist."

"You are telling me something hard to believe Nico Robin."

She just shrugged.

"Whether you believe us or not, that is the true story."

"So you mean to say that Montblanc Norland was actually telling the truth, and that the work of a genius has been questioned and doubted all this time because of a coincident?"

The others just nodded. She couldn't help but laugh, her hand to her mouth.

"Wait to I tell the others…"

But you're not going home are you? You don't have a home to go back to. She looked at the other.

"Thank you for telling me that. Being a fan of him doesn't seem so wrong now, not that I cared before."

Silence.

"Thank you for the food Sanji. It really was lovely."

"You think so Cedar-chan?"

He turned back into the lovesick pup.

"You're leaving?"

She looked down and was surprised to find Chopper with tears in his eyes.

"I can't stay, I attacked the captain, or was I the only one who got that."

Nami waved her hand.

"Don't think about that. Almost everyone of us have attacked Luffy at one point or another."

"That's what happens when your captain is an idiot."

Cedar looked surprised at Sanji. She had never thought someone would talk about their captain that way.

"I can't be your nakama."

"Why not?"

She smiled sadly at Usopp. She took out her knife and looked down at it. It was a very nice steel knife with a wooden handle. On the handle eight names could be read. The names of the seven people who had owned the knife before her, plus her own. She could feel the tears burn against her eyelids, and quickly put it back in its sheath.

"I just can't okay."

She had raised her voice, but it was still trembling.

"That's okay. Most of us didn't intend to be his nakama in the beginning. But if you are leaving, wait until morning. Setting out now is suicide."

Cedar looked at Nami, and thou her body was screaming after rest were she still hesitant.

"I don't want to evoke the anger of Straw Hat Luffy. I've read what he can do. What you all can do."

"It's okay. Right guys?"

"Right."

Cedar couldn't understand how the people standing before her could be a part of the most feared pirate crew outside the New World. But then again if anyone had seen the captain they would only have laughed.

"Okay. One night can't hurt right."

Every one smiled, and Cedar had, for the first time in a long time, no regret.

--

The room was empty when she woke up. It had been the best sleep she had ever had. She got up and carefully walked over to the door, and peeped out.

"Good morning sleepy head."

She jumped in the air as Nami walked past the door, carrying some clothes.

"Morning Nami. I'm sorry I slept so long. Here let me help you."

"Thank you, and after that Sanji can make you some breakfast. Hey Sanji."

Immediately the lovesick puppy was by her side.

"Yes Nami-san."

"Make Cedar some breakfast."

"Of course Nami-swaaaan."

Cedar just followed the cook with her eyes as he ran up and vanished into the kitchen.

"You sure boss him around."

She just shrugged.

"He needs guidance. Come on, I'll show you where to put them."

She started to walk, and Cedar had no time to look around unless she wanted to loose her guide. Before long was Sanji, after twirling a bit, giving her a plate with seafood and rice.

"Thank you Sanji."

"Hope you like it my princess."

Cedar was a bit scared and clueless about what to do. So she just smiled and nodded.

"I'm sure I will."

He grinned, and with hearts in his eyes, he vanished.

"Is he always like that?"

"Pretty much."

"Oh my."

Nami looked at her and grinned.

"Don't worry. You'll get used to them."

"You're talking like I'm staying."

"Aren't you?"

Cedar looked at the ship and the different crewmates doing their job. She looked down at the plate she had been given, before looking at Nami and smiling. _Naka…_

"I guess I could stay, for a little while."

Nami just smiled back and Cedar was a bit scared that she couldn't read what was behind it.


	3. Chapter 3

"Can you do me a favour Zoro?"

The sleeping man just opened one eye and looked at her. Cedar made a fist and stuck out her arm. Turning it to wood.

"Can you cut it off?"

He just continued to look at her.

"Please. I can't cut off something so big with my knife. There, by my elbow."

He grabbed one of his kantana, the white one, and in one single strike fell the wooden arm to the deck. She smiled and picked it up.

"Thank you."

"Marimo what have you done?"

"What did you call me dart eyebrow?"

Before she could blink was Zoro standing there, blocking Sanji's attack. Cedar got scared they would hurt one another.

"Sanji it's okay. I asked him to do it."

They didn't listen to her.

"It grows out again, see."

But the two of them was fighting like madmen. Cedar looked desperately around her for help, but there was no one around.

"Stop it both of you."

Her voice grew with desperation.

"How dare you hurt a woman like that marimo?"

"I didn't do anything ero-cook."

"I will kick some manners into your head."

In desperation Cedar made two knifes and threw them at the boys, making them fly just before their eyes. Stunned they stopped fighting each other and looked at her.

"I'm fine Sanji. Look."

She held out her arm just as the wood turned from dark brown to white.

"I asked him to cut it off. It grows back. He didn't hurt me. He did me a favour. I'm sorry if I worried you."

She bent down and picked up the wooden arm.

"Thank you for helping me Zoro."

Then she left the two men as quickly as she could as they continued to fight.

--

"You were so brave today."

"You think?"

Cedar looked down at Chooper and couldn't help smiling. He had a bandage under his left eye.

"You fought almost as good as Luffy."

Cedar laughed, knowing quite well that was a huge exaggeration.

"I thought you were quite brave."

He looked down and blushed.

"I was scared."

She made him look at her.

"And you still fought. Someone once told me that true bravery isn't the absent of fear. But fighting even thou you're scared."

"Really. Who told you that?"

He looked at her with stars in his eyes, but she turned cold when she realised what she had said. She got to her feet.

"No one."

Then she left the other and walked towards the front of the ship. It had started to be her spot.

"Cedar…"

"Let her go Chopper."

Nami looked after her friend.

"But…"

"My arm hurts, and you check on it?"

Immediately he turned into the doctor and ran over to check on it.

…

"You really think that you are brave even though you're scared?"

Cedar looked up confused, and saw Usopp stand there, looking over the ocean.

"Yes I do."

"How can you say that? Bravery is the lack of fear."

"Think about it. For someone like Luffy, Sanji or Zoro, fighting is just a game. You're not brave if you're playing a game. But if you are afraid, and still fight. Still say I'm not going anywhere, deal with it. If it costs you every thing you have, but you give it. If you're not playing a game. To me that's true bravery."

She would have sworn he was crying, but she couldn't be sure. She got to her feet, and he dried his eyes and turned to her, gleaming.

"Have I you of the time I saved Arabast all on my own using my unique skills as the best sniper in the world Sogeking."

He was lying. She smiled and came up next to him.

"No, tell me all about it oh brave warrior Usopp."

--

"What are you doing?"

Cedar turned around, knowing she had been caught red handed.

"I'm sorry Franky I… You see… Ehm"

"Are you ruining my ship?"

She took a few feet away from where she had been sitting. Holding the tiny splinters in her one hand, her knife in the other. She was honestly a little scared of the cyborg since she didn't have a lot of contact with him.

"I'm sorry. I only took a few splinters. I'm sorry."

He looked over his sunglasses.

"And why did you do that?"

She looked down and blushed.

"Nami told me this ship is built by Adam wood and I've always wanted to study one. Do you know how rear it is? I asked Chopper if I could borrow his microscope."

"You want to watch the wood under a microscope?"

"Oh yes. You have no idea what you can tell by looking at wood through a microscope. I can actually tell between over six hundred different trees just by looking at them through a microscope."

He pushed his glasses back in place and smiled.

"Is that so?"

She nodded.

…

"… a tree commonly found on spring islands."

"Right again."

Belinda blushed proud, but still smiled.

"That's amazing girl. Who ever thought you that?"

The proud happy feeling vanished.

"My mother."

She didn't look at him, but she could feel him looking at her.

"She's dead isn't she?"

Cedar turned her face away.

"Listen, it's okay if you don't want to talk about it, but you should know if there is one ship where you find people who have pretty much experienced everything. It's this one."

She didn't answer him. Just got to her feet and left.

--

"What are you doing?"

Cedar looked up and smiled to Nami.

"Writing. I'm noting that the gumu gomu, hito hito and the hana hana fruits have been eaten."

She looked queerly at her as she read over her shoulder. Cedar gave her the book. There were some other names written down there as well.

"You log who eats what fruit."

Cedar suddenly thought it sounded stupid. She bit her lip and blushed.

"It's a hobby."

"It looks like more than an hobby."

She didn't answer. She didn't know what she could answer without telling her everything.

"Hey Robin come look at this."

"What is it Miss Navigator?"

Robin rose from her lawn chair and walked over to them. Cedar blushed more intensely as she understood more and more people would get involved.

"It's nothing."

"No, she's written down a lot about the different devil fruits. Look, here is you."

She read through it, and her eyes widened.

"I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't be sorry Miss Botanist, it's your job. You've specialised in devil fruits?"

"As I said, it's a hobby."

Her voice was weak, and none of the women believed her. They looked at one another before Nami sighed and gave her the book.

"You still don't trust us do you?"

"I trust you with my life."

Her head was spinning and pounding higher than the waves hitting the boat. She got to her feet and took her book back before she managed to get from the front of the ship to the women quarters. She placed the book in the bag again and placed it under her pillow. It used to hang on her belt, but she left it more and more around on the ship.

--

The sun was shining, and everything was calm. Sanji was making lunch. Franky was looking over some minor repairs that needed to be done. Zoro was working out. Usopp was making some new contraption. Luffy was sitting on the figurehead, looking out on the sea. Nami was sitting in her lawn chair, sunbathing. Robin was sitting next to her, reading, and Cedar was sitting next to her again, working on the statue. All three near the figurehead.

Suddenly Chopper was standing next to her, looking at how her knife flew over the wood. Removing only the necessary. He had stars in his eyes, and Cedar thought about how naïve he seamed some times.

"Yes Chopper?"

"How do you do that?"

She blushed proud.

"Practise."

"It's a magic talent."

Cedar looked at Luffy with wonder, but he hadn't even turned around. She turned back to Chopper and showed him the knife.

"Wood has always been in my blood, even before the devil fruit. I grew up with trees all around me. My mother…"

Her voice vanished for a moment.

"My mother used to take me out and thought me everything about them when they were alive. My dad thought me what to do with it when it was dead."

"Oooohhhh."

She didn't realise that both Nami and Robin was listening carefully.

"I'm not so good as my dad when it comes to carving, he was, is, an artist. But I think I'm okay."

She looked down at the knife, before her hand went to her necklace.

"This knife actually made this necklace. I'm the eight person to use it. Both of them. They're the most voluble things I've ever had."

"They're your treasures?"

Cedar was surprised. She hadn't thought of it that way.

"It's my past, so yes. I guess both the knife and the necklace are my treasures. They're the only things I have left."

"Oh, what happened?"

Cedar suddenly understood she had said too much.

"So Tony Tony Chopper, after I'm finished with the captain's statue what do you want me to make for you?"

His eyes sparkled and Cedar breathed out, happy she had dodged that bullet.


	4. Chapter 4

"Island, straight ahead."

Cedar looked up, as everyone else, as Usopp yelled down to them. Luffy ran to the figurehead as always, and jumped up and down as a child.

"Island. Island. Island."

Soon both Usopp, who had climbed down, and Chopper joined him in his little dance around on the deck.

…

"Okay this looks like an uninhabited island. So we can split up into two groups. One who explores, and one who finds supplies."

"I want to study the plants for medical purposes."

"I want to join him."

Chopper looked up with big eyes at Cedar, and she looked down at him smiling.

"If that's okay with you Tony Tony Chopper. Who knows I might be of service. I am a botanist after all. And I want to learn more about the medical usage of plants from our brilliant doctor."

He blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Asshole complementing me like that won't make me happy."

Cedar's smile grew as she saw how happy he actually was.

"Okay, you two can be on the exploration team. Luffy…"

"Adventure. Adventure. Adventure."

And then he was gone. Nami rolled her eyes.

"I bet I can get more food than you marimo."

"What did you say ero-cook?"

Cedar had gotten used to the fighting between the two men, and when they started she didn't even blink.

"Okay marimo. A contest. The one who gets most food to the ship by sundown."

"Deal."

And then they where gone. Nami sighed. She turned to Franky.

"You can help them okay Franky."

"Okay."

He vanished into the woods after the other three.

"Usopp you're on ship duty."

"Okay Nami."

He hadn't even left the ship, but was trembling on deck. Then the rest of them, with Nami first, went into the forest.

--

"What is she doing?"

Nami looked up at the girl as she climbed the tree like a monkey, her pink hair out like leaves on the top of her head, her brown eyes looking determined up.

"She said she wanted to check something out."

Robin was calm, as usual, and Chopper looked his usual idolizing way. Even Nami had to admit the girl was good as she scaled the huge tree faster than she had thought possible.

She reached the top and did something, before she took a swan dive down. Nami and Chopper screamed as Robin got ready to help out, but just before she landed on the ground a thin branch grew out of the tree and she grabbed it. She landed firmly on the ground.

"What was that?"

"I'm a wood person remember, I can get braches to grow out of the trees at will."

Nami looked impressed, as did Chopper and Robin.

"Why haven't you told us you could do that?"

She blushed. She blushed a lot.

"I don't know. It was never relevant."

"What else can you do?"

"I can turn my body into wood. Grow new body parts if I loose them. Manipulate trees. Create wooden objects by will and… Get down."

She pushed Nami out of the way before turning and throwing a wooden knife that suddenly appeared in her hand on a big warthog that came rampaging against them. She turned to Nami and the others.

"Understand what trees say."

"You mean trees talk?"

"Not often. Sometimes."

Suddenly Zoro was standing on the corps.

"Zoro look where you are guiding those things."

He just looked at Nami, like he always did. Then he jumped down and started to walk away, dragging the animal after him.

"Hey, aren't you taking that to the ship?"

"I am."

"The ship is the other way."

"I know that."

He yelled at her before walking, again in the wrong direction. Nami sighed.

"What did you see up their anyway Miss Botanist?"

Nami turned to Cedar, forgetting about Zoro. She opened her palm and showed them some red leaves.

"These trees are famous for a plant that leaches off them. They have a lot of good qualities like being quite nutritious plus having, according to some sources, medical usage. I thought you could check them out."

She gave them to Chopper and smiled, but behind her smile, Nami thought, there was something oddly sad.

--

She was sitting on the rail next to the figurehead, where Luffy was sitting. Eager as ever. This time, however it was due to the thing she was holding in her hands.

"Is it finished yet?"

Cedar laughed.

"Not yet captain. I told you, when it's done you will be the first to know."

He pouted and she couldn't help laughing again. She held it up so she could study it in the light.

"Usopp give that back."

Cedar didn't see the boy before he crashed into her.

"Oh oh oh. Sorry Cedar."

"It's okay Us…"

She suddenly heard a splash. Terrified she looked down at her hands, feeling the cold wood of the statue against one of them. She dropped it and turned against the water where she could see the knife sink downwards in the clear sea.

She started to climb the rail, ready to jump in the water when Usopp grabbed her.

"Hey you can't swim, remember?"

"Let go of me Usopp. I have to get my knife back."

"But you'll drown."

"I don't care."

He managed to pull her down and she fell against the planks. Crying. Desperately trying to get out of his grip. The only thing she could see was her father. Her strong, wonderful father. She remembered when he first had told her about her forefathers.

"Cedar I'm sorry about the knife. I'll by you a new one."

"I don't care. That was my treasure Usopp. Please let me go get it back."

She continued to struggle and even shot wooden spikes through her body, but he still restrained her. After some time she felt something wet against feet. She looked up at a soaking Zoro. He was holding her knife. Usopp let her go and both got to their feet.

"If it's your treasure you should be more carefully with it."

She just nodded as she got her knife. She looked at it before putting it carefully sheath. Then she hugged him.

"You got my treasure back. Thank you."

She let go of him, not caring he was clearly uncomfortable. Usopp took a step back.

"Now Cedar, it was an accident. Don't look at me like that."

Then he screamed and ran away.

--

She looked down on the poster and couldn't help but smile.

"An aperitif my princess?"

Cedar looked up at Sanji and the plate of fruits he was handing her. Immediately Luffy and Usopp, who both had been sitting near by, started to drool over it.

"Yours are in the kitchens idiots."

"Thank you Sanji."

Then they vanished. Cedar couldn't help laugh. She grabbed a melon ball and smiled up to Sanji.

"Thank you Sanji."

He got hearts in his eyes and Cedar just ignored him and looked down on the poster again.

"Still looking at that?"

"Hey I've never had a bounty before. I guess travelling with the Straw Hats doesn't support your anonymity."

He sat down next to her and lit a new King Ground.

"You wanted to be anonym?"

"I had no preferences what so ever."

_But he has to know now that I'm on the grand line._

"But it was weird walking into a bar and just seeing yourself. I wasn't expecting that."

"You get used to it."

"I guess."

She looked up into the sky, just enjoying the company. _Wood Nymph? _She started to laugh again.

"What?"

"I was just wondering who comes up with these nick names. Wood nymph? Do you think I look like a nymph Sanji?"

She immediately regretted it when his eyes turned into hearts, again, and he swooned.

"I think Cedar-chan looks just like a little wood nymph."

"Forget it, I forgot who I was talking to."

She got to her feet, and Sanji turned back to normal.

"Thank you for the snack Sanji."

Then she wandered off. Not really going anywhere special. Just thinking about her new situation.

--

"Hey captain."

Luffy looked at her, but didn't stop stuffing his face with food. No matter hwo many times she saw it she still couldn't get used to how much he actually consumed.

"What?"

Or at least that's what she thought he said.

"It's finished."

All that was left of him was a cloud of dust. Cedar smiled and followed him.

Carefully expanding the wood with her powers as she worked, the wooden statue was now life-size and standing on the lawn behind the first mast. Now her captain was owing and awing around it. The other crewmembers coming too, drawn to the sound. Cedar came up behind him, still smiling. Proud he was so excited.

"So do you approve captain?"

"Look he looks just like me."

Luffy stood next to the statue, his arms crossed, eyes closed and a huge grin on his face. Mimicking the statue perfectly. Finally he opened his eyes.

"Good job Cedar. You are now the ships statue maker. Can you make one in bronze?"

A mutual sigh came over the entire crew, but Cedar didn't care. She just laughed and smiled. Happy something she had done had made someone else so ecstatic.

--

It was dark, and thou she wasn't on watch duty were she still up and outside. She loved looking at the stars. It had always had a calming effect on her. She looked up at the crow's nest on the top of the foremast. She knew Zoro was sitting inside, and she also knew he most likely was asleep.

She smiled before turning her face towards the endless sea covering the boat on every side. She turned and accidentally knocked open her black den den mushi against the rail. It opened and immediately the little mushi started to talk.

"and of course Naitsu wanted to stay there."

Cedar froze when she heard that name. The name she had for the last three years had been listening carefully after, but the last weeks had almost forgotten completely. Her heart started to beat quickly and loudly as she listened carefully to the rest of the conversation. She knew where he was now.


	5. Chapter 5

Cedar looked at the dock. She hated what she had to do, but again, she couldn't stop now. She needed the nightmares to stop. Suddenly Nami grabbed her hand and gave her some money. She looked queerly at her.

"Spending money. You better go and look around before something happens."

"Something is going to happen?"

"Something always happens."

Cedar just nodded before putting the money in her tiny pouch in her belt. Even the book was hanging there now. Cedar couldn't breath properly.

"If you only wait a bit we can…"

But Cedar vanished before Nami could finish. She couldn't explain. Walking quickly down the street she stopped in front of a couple of old men playing a game.

"Excuse me, but is it possible to buy eternal poses here on this island?"

"Check the used store around the corner."

The men didn't even look up, but that fitted her just fine. She felt like she did something forbidden, but she wouldn't stop now. Three years. It would end soon, one way or another. It had to.

The used store was filthy and small, but had what she needed. She placed all the money Nami had given her on the table plus the money she had saved from before she was a Straw Hat.

"It's not enough girl."

"Please, it's all I have."

"That necklace looks nice. I could trade."

Her hand went to the tree, and her mouth opened to say no when a picture of her mother and little brothers came before her eyes. Without a word she took it off and placed it on the counter. He smiled an evil smile, but Cedar just grabbed the eternal log pose and left the shop as quickly as she could. She couldn't even cry.

She walked slowly towards the ship. Most of all she wanted to just leave, but she had to say goodbye. She didn't want to just vanish. She knew how much pain that could cause. Suddenly she heard an explosion and yells. Among them her crew. She ran towards the sound, terrified something had happened. She came just to find Nami, safely behind a wall being threatened by a big hairy dark pirate.

"Hey."

She yelled and ran towards them. The pirate turned confused, just to fall over as a knife penetrated his chest.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

Behind you… 

She didn't even think just threw the knife behind her. She looked over her shoulder as a new pirate fell to the ground.

"Here take care of this."

She gave Nami the eternal log pose and ran out to the others fighting.

She jumped over two people, victims of Zoro and his katanas before throwing a knife on one of the two pirates attacking Chopper. Giving Chopper the possibility to grow and hit the other one on the head.

"Thank you Cedar."

"Any day Tony Tony Chopper."

She turned just in time to find a tall, thin pirate stand there.

"This isn't game for girls misses."

"Who's playing?"

She grinned, before two stakes formed in her hand and she pressed both of them inside his body. He screamed and drove his sword through her shoulder before falling to the ground. The sword still in her.

"Cedar are you okay?"

"I'm fine Sanji."

She pulled it out and her wooden body was again whole. The pirates closes to her looked at her with fear, and her other crew members used the opportunity to take them down. One, two, three, four/five/six.

She looked around to find everyone beaten or running away. The only two people still fighting where Luffy and what appeared to be a man who could make wave sounds by clapping his hands. He was quickly defeated thou.

Luffy, Chopper and Usopp cheered and danced. Nami walked over, relieved, but still unsure. She gave the eternal log pose to her.

"Where have you gotten this?"

"I bought it."

"Why?"

"Because when I leave the ship I have to know where I'm going."

Suddenly everyone froze and stared at her. She looked helplessly away.

"I told you I had things to do."

"But…"

"No buts. You all have things you want to do. Things you need to do in your life. Dreams. I have to do this, and you can't make me change my mind."

"But Cedar, we're nakamas."

She felt light headed as she turned to her captain, or former captain. Why did this have to be so hard? Why did things have to go wrong when she finally found friends? She pulled out her knife and pointed it towards him. She was screaming.

"Didn't I tell you not to call me that word?"

He just looked queerly at her. She was panting, trying not to cry. It was hard.

"I already have a nakama and one of you is more than enough."

She wanted to be angry with them. She wanted to hate them, but she couldn't. She just turned and left them behind as quickly as she could. Before her beating heart could beat louder than her broken one.

It took her half an hour to make the new raft, which was quicker than anything before. She had gotten more control over her devil fruit powers. Or maybe she just wanted to leave this island quicker than anywhere before.

She sat down, her one hand pressed hard against her mouth. The other went to her neck, but fell down again as it met nothing.

"I can just go back and say I changed my mind. Beg them to take me back."

She got to her feet, fully determined to do that, but froze by the picture of her mother and little brothers that suddenly appeared before her.

"Mom. Daichi. Eiji."

Then

"Naitsu."

She couldn't give up now. What he had done…

She felt to her belt where the eternal log pose was hanging and her fingers felt something different. She picked it up. It was a tiny bag, and inside was Choppers request. A wooden sakura flower. Why would he have ordered something so… Her fingers went over the smooth, almost soft, wood. She sighed and dried her eyes.

"I guess I have to give it to him. I promised."

But she was wondering if she wanted to give him it because of her promise, or because she wanted to see them all again.

--

The ship was abandoned. She carefully boarded it and tiptoed down to the doctor's office. If she left it there he would find it.

"What are you doing?"

Cedar jumped and turned around. Zoro was standing only a few feet from her, arms crossed.

"I thought no one was on board."

"What are you doing?"

"I came to return something."

She walked quickly to him and gave him the flower.

"Give this to Chopper."

"You can give it to him yourself."

She sighed. This was hard enough; he didn't have to make it worse.

"You know I can't."

"No one leaves the ship without the captain agreeing."

"Oh no? Watch me."

She turned and started to walk towards the shore again, but she had only taken a few steps when he was suddenly standing in front of her, his white katana drawn.

"No one leaves the ship without the captain agreeing."

"Then you have to kill me."

She wanted him to. Then she wouldn't have to leave. Then the nightmares and screams would end. Then she might find peace, and be able to trust again.

"Come on Zoro. Or else move and let me pas."

"We're not playing prates."

"And you think I am? You want me to fight Luffy, and I can't do that. I can't fight any of you. I would rather die than leave the Straw Hats, but… You don't know he has done. What he did to me. To my family."

He stood his ground.

"Let me pas Zoro."

"Captain's order."

"Then kill me. Please. Kill me."

She looked down. He didn't move.

"They say that the worst crime a person can do, is kill their nakama. I wish he had. I wish he had killed me."

Her voice was shaking.

"Our captain uses that word so lightly. He called me nakama the same day he met me. The same night. Naitsu knew me for five years. He too said I was his nakama. He said he would die for me. That when I found the devil fruit I shouldn't be afraid to eat it because he would always stand by my side to jump into the sea after me."

Suddenly her body turned numb. Like it couldn't hold the pain anymore and instead of it, didn't feel a thing.

"When I was seventeen I woke up in the middle of the night of hearing my two younger brothers scream. I ran downstairs to find Naitsu standing over my mother's body. He had killed her. I froze, the very image so absurd for me that I couldn't believe it was true. Even when he turned to my brothers, even as the knife was plunged in and out of their bodies. I couldn't scream. I couldn't act. All I could do was stand there and look at them. After he was done he rose, he turned and looked at me, before walking out of the house, and my life."

He had lowered his kantana, but Cedar didn't notice.

"A few days later, the day after the burial, I woke up, walked downstairs and sat opposite my father. I looked into his eyes, and I realised, he didn't love me anymore."

She looked up and met his eyes.

"Have you looked into someone's eyes and realised they didn't love you anymore?"

She placed the flower on the railing.

"I promised Chopper I'd make it for him. I couldn't let him down."

Then she turned and left the ship, and the island.


	6. Chapter 6

Shoukin. She looked up as she stepped on the dock. It seemed like just one big garden. She could see why he had wanted to stay behind. When they were younger this would have been their kind of paradise. She walked slowly up what seemed to be the main street, until she came to what looked like a tavern. She entered.

"Hi girl."

He was old with grey hair and a kind smile.

"Hello."

"I'll be with you in a moment."

She just nodded as he went into the backroom. Cedar was actually happy he had, not wanting people to be nice to her. She didn't think she would bear it if someone were kind to her at that moment.

"Hey, haven't I seen your face before?"

She didn't respond as two pirates came up on each side of her.

"I think you're right. Aren't you one of the Straw Hat pirates? Wood Nymph Blossom Cedar?"

Cedar didn't respond. She wasn't in the mood to deal with two meatheads who thought they were tuff.

"Hey look at us when we are talking to you girl."

He hit her. She just took it. Her body hadn't felt anything since she left Sunny. She couldn't even feel how her cheek stung, thou her head told her it did.

"Maybe all the stories about Straw Hat Luffy have been exaggerated."

"At least it would seem that way if she is one of his underlings."

They laughed. Cedar just looked straight ahead.

"I heard Straw Hat's actually kind of weak."

"And stupid."

"That three hundred million beli reward a very good fake."

"I mean just look at his picture."

"How could someone like him be so strong?"

"They say he claims to be the next Pirate King."

"Him? What a joke."

They laughed again, but this time Cedar was boiling inside. How dared they? She turned to one of them, the one she thought was the leader of the two, and before he could fully understand what was happening he was lying on the floor, her on top and a wooden knife plunged through his shoulder.

"What were saying about the captain?"

"Uh."

"I'm one of Straw Hat Luffy's na…"

She wanted to say it. She wanted to scream it from the top of her lungs, but there was something killing the sound. A man standing inside her making her mute to that word.

"You should be careful about how you talk about the next Pirate King."

She twisted the knife and the man under her screamed. It neither please nor pain her. The other pirate tried to stop her, but she just threw two new knives and he fell to the ground. One knife in each knee.

"Stay out of this boy, we grown ups are going to have a little chat."

She turned to the man under her again.

"Now I have a question for you. I'm looking for someone and have it on good authority that he is on this island. It's a man named Naitsu. Do you know where I can find him?"

She twisted the knife again.

"And I will know it if you lie."

"He's by the lake. Just follow the road and you'll get there. I promise. Please don't hurt me."

A door opened and the old man came back in. He made some sort of sound when he saw the scene, but again Cedar didn't care.

"If I follow the main road will I get to a lake?"

She looked at the old man, who just nodded. Cedar turned back to the man below her.

"It seamed you told the truth. Good boy."

She got to her feet.

"I don't care what you say about me, but I won't forgive anyone who talks trash about the captain or the other Straw Hats."

She bent down and smiled overly sweet to the two men squirming like worms on the floor. Trying to get away from her.

"So not another bad word about them. Okay?"

They nodded terrified.

"Sorry about the mess."

"That's fine."

She left.

It was sunny, and if she had to guess by the plants she was passing would she estimate a spring island summer. She felt empty inside, and that suited her quite fine. If she didn't feel she wouldn't cry, and she was sick of crying.

"Actually if you look at the redness of the petals you can…"

She looked up at the dark boy standing only a few feet away from him. Fifty or so men around him. He dropped the branch he had been holding. It fell to the ground and settled there.

"Cedar?"

"Hello Naitsu."

"Oh Naitsu who's the beauty?"

Cedar looked at the man who had spoken, before looking back at Naitsu.

"She's... She is…"

"I'm an old acquaintance. Aren't I Naitsu?"

"Yes."

His fear made her angrier and she threw a knife, just barley passing him.

"Hey."

Several of the men rose. Naitsu just stood there, frightened.

"Liar. Why don't you tell them who I am Naitsu? Why don't you tell them I'm your nakama?"

The men looked comical from him to her and back again. Suddenly his appearance changed. It was like he knew he was busted.

"Nice to see you again Cedar. Or is it Wood Nymph now. Pretty impressive friends you've got."

"My standards have grown."

A glare of pure anger glowed in his face for a moment, before he settled for a cocky arrogant look.

"And so has your value. Sixty-five million. Pretty impressive for someone so weak as you."

"It's been three years since you've last saw me Naitsu. You have no idea how much I've grown."

"Don't be cheeky Cedar, it doesn't suite you."

She formed two new knifes in her hand.

"You look good. Have you lost weight?"

"You have to understand why I'm here."

"Gained weight?"

She just looked at him, he sighed.

"I don't want to fight you."

"Then you shouldn't have killed my mother and brothers."

"You say that like it's a bad thing. "

She threw them. He dodged the first, but the second hit and made a long gash under his right eye.

"You're aim's better."

He grinned and drew out the knife. Dark red blood trickled down his face.

"So now?"

"We fight."

"You sure are persistent."

He bowed his head.

"Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Eagle."

She saw how wings formed on his back, how his face flattened and he grew a beak kind mouth and nose. His hybrid form. Two new knifes formed in her hand.

"Zoan? You found your own devil fruit?"

"I said I would."

"You've said a lot of things that proved untrue."

She ran towards him as she threw her knifes. The first hit him in the wing. The other missed. He didn't seem so pleased as he pulled out the knife.

Suddenly one of the men stepped in between them. He was tall with black hair.

"Naitsu let us take care of her."

He morphed back and smiled.

"By all means commander. She bores me."

He turned his back to her as the other men turned towards her, revealing that they were actually pirates.

"I should have known you would hide behind others. I don't want to fight them, I came to fight you."

He didn't even give any notice that he was listening to her, and just continued to walk away. Cedar swore, as she got ready for the attacks. She could take them, somehow, but he would be gone by that time and then all she had sacrificed, the necklace the crew, everything would have been wasted.

The pirate turned to her again.

"So you are Cedar. Huh. By the way he talks about you I would have thought you'd be more, I don't know. Special. You're just a girl. But he was right in one thing. You sure are pretty, to bad I have to mess you up."

He grinned and Cedar turned cold inside.

"You're wood huh. Then I guess your weak spot is fire, isn't it?"

He picked up a log from a bonfire Cedar hadn't seen, and came closer with it. She made herself ready to attack, but knew against fire she had nothing. It was her devil fruits weak spot.

She blinked, and as she opened her eyes she heard a dump. The log was lying on the ground and the pirate was looking at Luffy who was standing a few feet away.

"Captain…"

She didn't even understand that two other pirates attacked her before she was knocked out of the way by Zoro and Sanji. Blocking the pirates attacks.

"Which one is Naistu?"

"He ran."

"Then you should go after him."

Cedar looked queerly at Luffy for a moment.

"Captain."

"Go Cedar. This isn't your fight."

"I don't think I can let her do that."

The pirate who had threatened her turned to Luffy, before he turned invisible.

"Cedar, go."

She studied him, and something was changed. He was changed. She looked around. The entire Straw Hat crew was holding back the other pirates. They weren't fighting and she knew they wouldn't start fighting until she had gone after Naitsu. She smiled. The other crew didn't have a chance. Luffy had just managed to restrain the invisible pirate.

"Ai captain."

Then she turned and ran after Naitsu.


	7. Chapter 7

She threw two new knifes. They scratched his cheeks. He stopped and turned.

"You and I have still unfinished business Naitsu."

He grinned.

"Fine."

He morphed into his hybrid form and rose into the air. She threw her knives, but he dodged them and attacked her by biting her arm. She turned it into wood, and all he did was chip some of it off.

"Have you forgotten already Naitsu?"

"Never Cedar."

He rose into the air again. Cedar got ready to manipulate the trees standing by and capture him, when she heard Nami scream from pain.

"Nami."

Cedar turned in fear towards the battleground. If Nami got hurt because of helping her. If someone else died because of her… _Watch out._

She suddenly felt an intense pain in her back as Naitsu claws dug in. She screamed.

"Still attacking from the back Naitsu."

"This isn't the time to worry about others Cedar."

She twisted herself out of his grip, ripping up more of her skin. She could feel how her entire backside was stinging from pain and turned warm from her own blood.

"I guess that always was the difference between you and I. I care too much about other. You didn't care enough."

She threw a new knife as he dug his claws into her shoulders. The knife hit him in the wing, but none the less he started to flap them, and thou his claws didn't hurt was he now lifting her into the air. Cedar formed a new knife in her hand. They where already high into the air.

"Now don't do anything stupid Cedar. Remember the biggest weakness of the devil fruit. You will never be able to swim ever again, and the sea will swallow you whole and kill you."

She looked down and realised they where flying over the ocean.

"If you're nice I'll drop you on a boat and you can sail off with your little friends."

"You should know by now that I'm not nice."

She twisted in the air and flicked herself onto his back.

_Mom._

She raised the knife high into the air.

_Daichi._

It plummeted threw the air.

_Eiji._

She forced it into his back. He made a shriek of pain. He still flapped his wings, but slower now. A confused stupid look on his face.

"You killed my brothers. My mother. You made my father stop loving me. You betrayed me in the worst possible way. Just tell me one thing. Why?"

He looked at her as the two of them fell down to the water below them.

"I was leaving. I wanted to travel the world and study devil fruits. I wanted to take you with me. She just laughed. She said it was stupid and that you would never do it. That she would stop you from leaving with me. Your brothers saw me. I had to shut them up."

Cedar just looked at him as they hit the water.

"I would have followed you to the end of the earth Naitsu, no matter what my mother said."

Then the water claimed them both.

--

The first thing she noticed as she opened her eyes was a wooden sakura flower. Then the pain from her back. She screamed and instinctively sat up. That only made it worse.

"You mustn't sit up Cedar."

She looked surprised as Chopper suddenly was standing next to her, looking at her bandaged back.

"What happened?"

"You fell in to the sea. Zoro jumped in after you. Then Sanji jumped in after you. Then Zoro and Sanji started to fight about who got to save you, then Luffy jumped in the sea after you, Nami jumped in and saved Luffy and Franky jumped in and pulled you out of the sea. Then Nami yelled at Zoro and Sanji for fighting at a time like that. Franky carried you on board and I fixed you."

Cedar laughed, seeing it quite well in her head, then she started to breathed heavily so not to scream. She hadn't felt this much pain since before she ate the devil fruit. At least physically.

"Why does it hurt so much?"

"You fell in the ocean and are still too weak to heal yourself with your devil fruit powers."

She nodded. That made sense. She got to her feet.

"Wait, you shouldn't walk about like that so soon. You need rest."

"I'm fine Tony Tony Chopper. You're an excellent doctor."

He blushed.

"Jerk giving me compliments doesn't make me happy."

But Cedar knew it did.

"You like your gift."

He nodded.

"That's good."

Silence.

"How? Did Zoro…"

"No. We all heard. We followed you to the island. We walked into a tavern, and saw two pirates, when we came in they went crazy and started to babble about underling and Straw Hat and not speaking another ill word. Robin finally found out they where talking about you, and they told us where they had sent you. We came just as that man was about to attack you."

She nodded.

"Naitsu?"

"He fell into the ocean next to you."

She nodded again. He was gone. She was free. A smile formed on her face and she sighed of relief.

Her eyes fell on the necklace on his desk, and her smile lowered. Chopper followed her eyes with his.

"Robin came with it. She said a person should never leave her treasure behind."

Cedar walked over and grabbed it, taking it on, before turning to Chopper again.

"She's right."

Then she walked over to the door, breathed in and out, and opened it. Nami and Sanji came running towards her as quickly as she set foot outside, but she motioned to them that she would talk to them later. She walked across the ship, past everyone, knowing they where looking at her. She walked as firmly as she could, but every step sent pain up and down her spine, making her want to just stop. But she couldn't. She had left the crew.

She stopped right behind the figurehead where Luffy was sitting, where he was always sitting.

"Captain."

He didn't even give her any acknowledgement, but she couldn't stop.

"Thank you. Thank you for coming after me. Thank you for saving my life. Thank you for letting me fight Naritsu. Thank you for jumping in the sea after me."

She could barely breath, half from the pain in her back, half from how she was shaking.

"Luffy. I'm sorry."

Her legs where still weak and she fell to her knees.

"I'm sorry I didn't trust you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth. I'm sorry I left. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Tears where now running down her face, but she was still looking at him.

"I don't deserve it, but please let me come back to the ship. Let me be a Straw Hat again. Please. Even being your underling is greater than being captain over the rest."

Finally her face fell to the deck.

"Cedar."

Cedar looked up as someone placed something on her head. It took her a moment to realise it was in fact the straw hat. Luffy had risen and was now looking at a huge black and blue sea king.

"Don't have that pathetic look on your face, remember you're a nakama of the future pirate king."

Cedar just watched in shock as he stretched out his hand behind him and attacked the monster. She could feel Zoro, Sanji and Franky walk passed her to aid their captain. Out of the corner of her eye she could see how Usopp was shacking with fear, but acting cool. How Chopper believed every word coming out of his lying mouth. How Robin was sitting in her chair, reading. Nami came up next to her and helped her to her feet. Cedar leaned on her for a moment before standing on her own. Looking at how the boys where loving what they where doing.

"Yes I am. I'm a nakama of the future pirate king."

--

"And where do you want it?"

"Blossom Masaki. Hana Ki. South seas."

"Okay. That's seventy-five beli."

Cedar paid him the money and gave him the rolled up wanted poster. Then she turned and walked out to the street outside. Nami looked up as she came up.

"You want to go shopping now?"

Cedar smiled and grabbed her arm.

"Always."

Then they and Robin walked off.

_Father._

_He is dead._

_I'm fine._

_I can never undo what he did. I can never bring mom or the boys back._

_I'm sorry for the pain you have felt, but it was not my fault._

_I'm travelling the grand line as a pirate while I study plants and trees, and especially devil fruits._

_And don't worry about the bounty. I can take care of my self, and the times I can't I have some wonderful nakamas who will protect me to death. _

_I can't bring back the dead, but will always carry them with me. Honour them and my nakamas. Honour you, and when we one day meet again maybe you can find it in your heart to love me again._

_But if you can't I will still live on. I will still be loved._

_I am a botanist._

_I am an artist._

_I am a pirate._

_I am the nakama of the future pirate king._

_I am your daughter._

_I am happy._

_I am free._

_Blossom Cedar._


End file.
